Formal Dining ala Vongole
by Black134
Summary: Do you want to know how this mafia have a formal dining together? read this fic to fine out!   Yaoi! OOC! semi-AU


Hell-o! long time no see! This's just some stupid fic that came out of nowhere and pop into my head.

No… just kidding… I get it from some yaoi scene – from my opinion – that I see… in one restaurant inside a hotel… then my friend *glare at her* just say something… um.. *cough* and… what make this fic to be born… damnit…

Inspired and requested by xHayatoMigikatax

Rate: T+

Warning: Yaoi! OOC! Grammar and spelling error! Semi-AU! And blablabla…

Pairing: 182769, 8059, BelFran, XS, Luss33, D84 and other…

Enjoy~!

* * *

Formal Dining ala Vongole

* * *

One peaceful afternoon in the Sawada resident…

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" a high pitch, girly voice was heard from one of the room. Inside the room stand a baby with an orange black fedora on the top of his head and a young teenage with a messy brown hair.

"Reborn, what the hell is this?" the young brunette shouted to his "home tutor" while showing him an expansive-looking piece of paper in his hand.

"Isn't it obvious? It's an invitation letter, Dame-Tsuna! It's in Japanese so you won't have any problem reading that" answer the adorable looking baby.

"I can see that! It's a formal dining! And at Italy too! Why I'm getting this?" the young Vongola yelled again.

"Could you stop you yelling? It's hurting my ear!" the "home tutor' shouted back. "Listen, Dame-Tsuna, you're going to be a Vongola boss soon, so you have to learn to attend this kind of invitations. It's only among the Vongola family so you shouldn't be shy" the baby continued.

"Hieeeeeeeeee? The Vongola Family? You mean Nono, CEDEF, Varia, too?" the brunette shouted for the ** time this morning.

"No, maybe, and yes"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tsuna asked and this time without shouting out loud.

"The Nono won't be coming tonight, from the CDEF, only Basil who would come, and for the varia, only 7 of them" Reborn answer it lightly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Stop your yelling and start changing! We'll be leaving in 10 minutes" the sadistic tutor said as he throw a orange button shirt, a black silk suit, a black tie, and a pair of black long pants.

* * *

After a long walk – I mean running –, from his house to the airport with carry Lambo in his hand and reborn on his head, the young Vongola Decimo met his guardians or friends was waiting him in the airport lobby all of his friend were wearing same kind of clothe but different color of shirt according to their flame color.

"Good day to you, Juudaime!" a silver haired teen greet him while approached him with a bright smile on his face followed by a raven teen with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"YO, SAWADA!"

"Oh, hi, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san," greeted the brunette as he smile back.

"You're late herbivore" a low voice disturbed their lovely greeting.

"A-ah! Hibari-san! I'm so sorry!" the brunette immediately apologized to the prefect.

"How dare you treat the Juudaime! You bastard!" the silver Italian yelled as he pulled out his dynamites.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera, you don't need to light up you fireworks now! It's still bright outside!" the goofy baseball player said as he hugged the storm guardian from behind.

"Don't fucking hug me you Baseball-freak!" the storm guardian yelled as his face turning bright red.

"Kufufufufu… what a lovely sight I see here…" a light mist appeared around them as Mukuro appeared out of nowhere.

"Heeee? Why Mukuro is here? Is it an illusion?" the brunette shouted… *sigh* again.

"He's just release from Vendicare a week ago. It's his real body!" Reborn answered lightly.

"Oya oya? Do you miss me, Tsunayoshi? We did meet up every night in your dream" the pineapple illusionist smirked as he hugged his soon-to-be-boss.

"Hiiiiiiiie! Let me go Mukuro!" the young Vongola yelled in embarrassment.

"Cheating on me I see" the cloud guardian became pissed off after hearing Tsuna's and Mukuro's conversation. The head prefect immediately stepped closer to the two with his tonfa out, ready to bite them to death.

"Heeh? It's not what you think, Hibari-san!" the brunette shouted as he tried to get out from the pineapple grip to calm his… lover?

"Kufufu… Is the skylark-kun jealous?" rather he loosen his hold, he tighten it and place his head on the brunette messy brown locks, making the skylark even more pissed than before.

"Mu-mukuro! T-oo t-tight!" Now the head prefect totally pissed off.

"LET JUUDAIME GO YOU PINEAPPLE BASTARD!" Gokudera yelled with his dynamite ready to blown the pineapple head to pieces.

"Let. Him. Go. Before. I. bite. You. To. Death." The perfect said as flame started to came out from his tonfa and murderous aura came out from his body. Before the furious raven can launch his attack, a loud gunshot was heard.

"Enough! Stop being so childish! Mukuro let Tsuna go! Hibari put back your tonfa! And Gokudera blow off you dynamite!" they immediately obey and at the same time, Ryohei just get back from the restroom with Lambo.

"DID I MISSED SOMETHING EXTREME?" the energetic Sun guardian shouted loudly.

"SHUT UP, LAWN-HEAD!" Gokudera yelled back.

"WHAT'S THAT, OCTOPUST HEAD?"

"Gokudera-kun, Onii-san, Stop it!" begged the young Vongola but all his plead and beg was ignore.

"Alala… Dame-Tsuna is being ignored!" teased the annoying brat.

"Don't call me that!" the brunette shouted.

"AHOSHI! HOW DARE YOU CALL THE JUUDAIME THAT!" yelled the storm guardian while hitting the annoying brat's head. At the end the brat cried like there's no tomorrow.

"Enough! Quit it already! We'll be late for our flight!" Reborn yelled again in anger. To afraid to object, the Vongola guardians obey and started walking to the airport.

* * *

Inside the plane…

"I'm going to sit beside my Tsunayoshi-kun!" the pineapple haired man declared proudly as he hugged the young Vongola's arm tightly.

"Like I'm going to allow you" Hibari pulled out his tonfa with his purple flame came out from it instantly.

"Oya, oya? You want some fight do you?" the mist guardian pulled out his trident out of nowhere, ready to fight the irritated skylark.

"Gokudera, let's sit together!" the rain guardian hug his soon-to-be-lover from behind.

"GET OFF ME YOU BASEBALL-FREAK!" the Storm guardian yelled as his whole face turn as red as a tomato.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiee! Hibari-san, Mukuro! Stop it!" the sky guardian squeak, tried to stop his two guardians from destroying the plane but as usual he was ignore.

"WHERE DO I SIT TO THE EXTREME?" the sun guardian yelled extremely while running around inside the plane.

"Lambo-san want to sit here!" declare the young lighting guardian like anybody pay theirattention on this annoying cow.

"I'll personally bite you to death," hissed Hibari as the flame around his tonfa expanded.

"Kufufufufu… like you can" Mukuro said as he change his path.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiie!"

"Juudaime!"

"ENOUGH!" with that, all of them stop, even Ryohei. "Dame-Tsuna, Mukuro, Hibari you sit together. Yamamoto you can sit beside Gokudera, and Ryohei you and that stupid cow *point at Lambo* can sit where the hell you want! No kissing, no hugging, no raping! Am I understood?" silence… "AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Reborn shouted one more time and get a choir of nervous 'hai' for an answer. After all of them are sited in their own place, the plane started to take off… _[It's Vongola private plane]_

* * *

Airport, Italy…

"Ushishishi… where are they? The prince is bored already" a blonde haired teen with fringe covering his eyes.

"Bel-senpai… shut up please," a monotone voice was heard from a green haired teen with a large frog hat on top of him. Without a formal warning, three piece of knife stuck in his back of his head.

"Shut up, froggy!" hissed the fake prince while kept throwing knife to his 'toy'.

"Bel-senpai, its hurt"

"That serves you right, pleasant. Ushishishishi…"

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled a long silver haired man with a long sword tied at his right hand.

"Oi, trash! Shut up!"A low growl came from a raven haired man that had been sitting on some kind of royal chair? _[Imagine Rasiel's floating chair!__Except it's not floating]_

"Boss, do you want some drink?"

"Ma,ma~ let's wait for a moment shall we~"

"Bel-senpai, stop it" the frog said monotonely as he feel another of knife stuck into his giant frog hat.

"I don't care, pleasant! You'll entertain me!" the fake-prince said without stopping his knife throwing knife 'practice'.

Then the door lobby opened, reviling 6 teens with a baby wearing a fedora hat, walking out from the plane.

"Ciaossu!" greet the baby.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU SUPPOSE ARRIVE A FUCKING HOUR AGO!"

"Haha! We're kindda delay for some reason" the rave haired baseball laughed while dealing with the loud-mouth shark.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMD BRAT!"

"Shishishi… the prince had been waiting for the other pleasant to played with. Shishishi…" the prince the ripper smirked as he pulled out some of his knife.

"I'm not your pleasant! You KNIFE-FREAK!" yelled the storm guardian as he himself pulled out his dynamite.

"Ushishishishi… you wanna fight do you, pleasant?" the fake prince immediately throw his knife and only met with storm guardian's dynamite.

"Yo, Master" greet the young illusionist to his so-called-master with his infamous annoying monotone voice. "I see that Chrome-san is not here today…" to be honest, the young illusionist did miss the young girl so much. He hasn't seen her for like months.

"Too bad she's at _home_, but she's fine" answer Mukuro with a thin of smile across his face that only few people could saw it.

"Is that so…"

"So the annoying cow brat wasn't here I see," Levi said as he look around for a certain kid with a cow like clothe.

"Gyahahahahahaha! Lambo-san had arrived Italy!" a kid with a cow suit yelled out loud while running out from the airport.

"Yo Kyoya!" greet a blonde Italian man that just come with a young brunette beside him before tripping over his feet. There're no Romario around so you know what's gonna happened to Dino without his subordinates, right?

"Hn"

"It's nice to meet thou again, Sawada-dono," greet the young brunette politely.

"It's nice to meet you again, Basil!" greet Tsuna back with bright smile across his face making his 2 two guardian jealous at the other brunette.

"Oi scum! Just fucking go already!" growl Xanxus as he get up from his chair and walk away.

"Saa! Let's go shall we?" the baby with fedora said as he walked in to one of the limo and the other just follow.

* * *

Inside a random Hotel, Italy…

"So… we're going to have the dinner in this hotel? It's so huge!" said Tsuna amazed by the hotel, he and his friend going to stay.

"That's Vongola for you" Reborn suddenly sit on Tsuna's shoulder. "Now… let's go to the dining room already" the baby ordered. Can't argue with the baby, the brunette just sigh and do as the baby other him to do. While the other just follow their future boss to in front of a giant brown double door with two waitress opening them.

* * *

Dining room…

Lots of delicious looking food was served on the long white cover table. Many kind of different food from different county placed there, with some vases of roses put between them. What a fancy looking dining room it is.

"There's only wine for the drink? But we're all under age to drink this!" squeak the young Vongola panic.

"I'll bite you to death for drinking alcohols in under age!" hissed the head prefect as he pulled out his tonfa again.

"Ushishishishi… there no such law inside the mafia, so you're free to drink these!" answered the blonde prince and make the head prefect lower down his tonfa. He does only lives according to rules you know. With that, the dinner began.

"OI! AHOSHI! EAT YOUR FUCKING FOOD PROPERLY!" shouted the silver haired man as he got a piece of food stuck on his black silk suit.

"Alele! It's a good thing I didn't throw a plate full of food, AHODERA!" the little brat answer.

"WHAT WAS THAT, AHOSHI!" Gokudera yelled as he threw a plate full of pie to Lambo, making the kid gone wild and started to throw random food to some random direction. One of them land on our beloved fake prince face.

"Ushishishishi… how dare you throw a pasta to the prince's face!" the blonde _EX-_prince said as he throw a plate of orange colored jelly to the cow kid, but… fate said another thing, the unlucky jelly end up land on the pineapple illusionist's face.

"Bel-senpai… it's not good to play with food" said Fran with another monotone voice.

"Oya, oya… How dare you throw a jelly to my face! Take this!" the pineapple haired man threw back a piece of pineapple cake. Luckily, Belphegore immediately used Fran as his shield.

"Ahaha! This is fun, mind that I joint?" said Yamamoto as he, Dino, and Ryohei joined the food fight – I mean food war – as well. At first, Tsuna, Hibari and Xanxus doesn't joint the war but one of the food fell on Tsuna's and Xanxus's face – one of them was because of Dino clumsiness. Then Hibari and Xanxus started to jump in the war aiming for revenge. Why Hibari joint the war? Because, there's some clumsy blonde pony that just accidentally throw a pie on his favorite Herbivore… good luck Dino! You'll need it. Ckckck… What a childish act… For reborn? He just sat the corner of the room eating his pasta with Romario peacefully without any problem. So lucky…

* * *

After the dinner – I mean food fig-war –…

When you asked about the poor dining room… it's TOTALLY mess up. Food lying everywhere, most of the furniture were broke some of them even doesn't have a form anymore meaning it turn to ash or something, even there some huge hole on some part of the wall. It's totally chaotic. Well, the cleaners will have a hard time cleaning it; maybe they just have to re-build it… again. That's what you got when you put Varia and Vongola Decimo' family in the same room for hours. For the group? Most of them were half drunk or totally drunk and passed out.

"Maybe we must to stay in the hotel for the night" the sun arcobaleno said as he set an eye on pathetic view in front of him.

"I agree… I want to sleep with Tsunayoshi-kun tonight kufufufufu…" the illusionist grinned with a pervert smile across his face.

"I'll not let you!" hissed the skylark as he held our favorite, adorable, _fuckable_, half drunk uke **tightly**.

"Um… I'm so sleepy…," mumble the brunette as he hugged the closets tall figure in front of him.

"See… he choose me over you," the cloud's smirk widen.

"Not fair! I want to be hug too~!" the pineapple place both hand around the sky's hips as he pulled him closer. But the cloud won't let him and hugged Tsuna tighter.

"C-ca-can bre-breathe!" the poor brunette squeak as he gaps for air.

"Stop it! You both would kill him if you guys do that" Reborn stated. 'Thank you reborn! You save me!' thought Tsuna. "You should take him to a room and fuck all you want." The Spartan tutor continued. 'Hiiiiiiiiieeeeeee?'

"That's a good idea, Arcobaleno. Saa… let's take Tsunayoshi-kun a room, huh, skylark-kun?"

"No way am I going to share Tsunayoshi with you. He's mine" hissed Hibari back as he pulled out one of his tonfa.

"Oya, oya, being aggressive aren't you, skylark-kun?" the illusionist pulled out a trident out of nowhere ready to fight for _his_ beloved Tsunayoshi.

"Ushishishishishi… let's sleep together shall we froggy!" the blonde fake-prince said suddenly.

"Senpai, you're drunk!" pout the froggy with his infamous monotone voice.

"A prince can't be drunk, Ushishishi…" hissed the fake prince.

"Bel-senpai, you're a fake prince…" answer Fran monotonely.

"Ushishishi… don't call me that, pleasant!"

"Ma~ he's so cute~ make me want to eat him up!" said a multicolored haired man – you know who it is – as he looked at pass out Ryohei.

"Gokun! You look so cute tonight…" said the rain guardian as he hugged his uke.

"LET ME GO, BASEBALL-FREAK AND YOU'RE DRUNK!" yelled the storm guardian with a huge blush on his face.

"! LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU FUCKING BOSS!" the long white haired man shouted and got "Shut up, shark trash" for an answer.

"Basil~ you look like a girl now!" said a blonde clumsy boss.

"Dino-dono… you drink too much. Please have some water to clear your mind," the brunette said as he took a glass of water.

"Hm… this water taste wired… why you don't drink it too, ne, Basil?" without any warning, the drunk blonde pulled the brunette to a kiss and transfer some of the wine that the brunette think was water, making the brunette pass out immediately. _[Basil had very low tolerant to alcohols]_

The aloud shot was heard making everything frozen. All of them looked at the sun arcobaleno.

"Well, with this condition, you guys gonna stay in this hotel for the night, so graph your partner and enter some random room. But I only got you 8 rooms including mine and I'm staying alone… understand?"

* * *

In Yamamoto and Gokudera's room…

"BASEBALL-FREAK! GET OF ME!" the storm yelled as he tried to get out from the hug.

"I won't" insisted the rain.

"LET GO- hmp" before the he finished, his lip was sealed by the other.

* * *

In Xanxus and Squalo's room…

"VVOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU FUCKING BOSS!" yelled the shark like there no tomorrow as always.

"Shut up trash" hissed the Varia boss angrily.

* * *

In Bel and Fran's room

"Senpai, please let me go…" the frog said with a monotone voice… again…

"The prince doesn't want to… Ushishishi…" the fake prince stated as he planted some bite marks on his adorable uke's delicious neck.

"Bel-senpai, stop it…" the said Uke said with his monotone voice. Who the heck can he keep his monotone voice while he was in the middle of getting rape anyway? Well, only god knows that… -"

* * *

In Lussuria and Ryohei's room…

"Ma~ he's so cute~" Squeak Lussuria as he laid down the unconscious boxer on the bed.

"Zzz…" the white haired boxer just laid there without even knowing how dangerous his situation is.

* * *

In Lambo and Levi's room…

"Why I'm stuck babysit this stupid brat?" cruse the Varia officer under his breath as he laid the annoying cow on top of the bed roughly. When the body contacted the soft bed, the kid started to cry out loud.

"Lambo-san wants to pee! Hhhhhhhuuuuuaaaaaaaaa!" Levi just signed in defeat as he took the kid to the room's bathroom.

* * *

In Dino and Basil's room…

The clumsy blonde carried the pass out brunette in bridal-style. Surprisingly, the blonde wasn't trip over his feet while escorting Basil to their room. Well that's a miracle. Maybe there will be a storm coming up or an earthquake maybe…

The blonde carefully placed unconscious brunette on a king size bed. He carefully brushed his hand over the soft hair, while staring on Basil's crimson colored face.

'Basil does look like a girl' the blonde smirked. 'Make me want to eat him up'

* * *

In Hibari, Tsuna, Mukuro's room…

"I want to sleep with _my _Tsunayoshi-kun!" shouted the pineapple loudly after the skylark place Tsuna's small body on the king size bed.

"There only one bed, Stupid pineapple herbivore" hissed Hibari, annoyed by his rival's childish attitude.

"So you can sleep on the sofa, while me and Tsunayoshi-kun can take the bed! Kufufufufu… " the half drunk pineapple said.

"Like I ever let you do that" hissed the cloud back. Yet another round of fighting just began, that end up upon both of them raping a certain half conscious brunette. Good luck Tsuna!

* * *

In Reborn's room…

'Tomorrow will be an interesting morning' the baby thought as he listen the sound that came out from his neighbor's room. A huge smirk was shown across his face as he imagined his student reaction on the morning. He pulled his blanket and started to sleep without even closing his eyes like always.

* * *

Next morning, Tsuna's room…

The young Vongola slowly open his eye. Blinking few time to make his eyes used to the light that passed through the window. He started to look around the situation around him. At his right, he found his cloud guardian was asleep, while on his left, he found his mist guardian was sleep peacefully. But the thing is… three of them were… um… Naked!

Tried to remember what happed last night, the young Vongola's immediately face turn deep red…

"Hiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

END!

That was long… I can't believe myself type this long! Wao!

Tsuna:*reading the fic* what's with this fic! It's sooooo… *blush*

I know right! That's a lot of pairing in there!

Tsuna: B-b-but! Why am I doing that with–

Gokudera: howdare you make Juudaime sleep with those bastards! *prepare dynamite*

Bel: I'm not a ex-prince or fake-prince, pleasant! *prepare knife*

Levi: why am I stuck with that annoying brat, huh! *Prepare umbrella*

Hibari: Why I have to share _MY_ Tsunayoshi with that pineapple herbivore! *prepare tonfa*

Mukuro: kufufufu… *prepare trident*

*ignore* Okay I hope you like it and… review please! Ciao ciao! *run away*

Tsuna: hei! Don't ignore me again!

Other: *run after the author*


End file.
